Un cumpleaños como ninguno
by karou-chan
Summary: ¡Es el cumpleaños de Naruto y recibira el mejor regalo de todos!


-Naruto, ¿Que vas a querer de cumpleaños? Le pregunto Sakura al rubio de camino a la academia. El cumpleaños de Naruto se acercaba y la mayoría en Konoha ya le había preguntado si le gustaría algo en especial de cumpleaños.

-Nada.- le contesto secamente a Sakura, ella se quedo clavada al suelo, sorprendida por su respuesta y todo el camino se mantuvo callada. Naruto no solía responder de esa manera, pero mejor no preguntaría.  
"Lo quiero a el..." pensó Naruto bajando la cabeza sintiéndose repentinamente deprimido.  
Los días pasaron como siempre, asistía a la academia, iba a entrenar para poder ser el mejor, comía ramen y regresaba a su casa claro sin dejar de hacer una que otra travesura pero al llegar a su casa deseaba poder despertar y encontrarlo a su lado, ver su profundos ojos negros y sentir el roce de sus labios, pero sabia que eso no sucedería.

El teléfono sonó en casa de Naruto y lo despertó, alargo su mano hasta el aparato y lo tomo algo adormilado.

-... ¿Si? Pregunto Naruto pero solo escucho el sonido de cuando la llamada se corta o cuelgan.

-Que lindo...me despertó el mejor día de mi vida...-dijo con tono sarcástico levantándose de la cama. Camino hasta su cocina pero se percato de que había un papel doblado a la mitad debajo de su puerta, se acercó y lo tomo abriéndolo.

"Ve a la puerta de acceso de la Aldea, hoy a las 10"

Naruto miro el reloj de su pared y vio que eran las 9:50 dejo caer la nota y corrió a ponerse ropa limpia, tomo su llave y salió corriendo hacia el lugar que el papel tenia indicado. No sabia por que hacia lo que la nota le decía pero tenía el presentimiento de que era algo bueno. Recorrió la aldea lo mas rápido que pudo y pronto se hallaba ya en la puerta de acceso, los dos guardias lo miraban desde sus puestos pero no dijeron nada solo estaban atentos a las acciones del chico. El rubio se quedo ahí esperando que sucediera algo pero no fue así. Giro sobre sus talones y lo busco sin éxito. Sasuke no estaba ahí, pero...a unos metros de el en un árbol había otro pedazo de papel clavado con una rama.  
Iba a echar a echar a correr cuando una voz le detuvo.

-¿A donde vas Naruto? Era uno de los guardias. -¿Te han dado permiso para salir?

-Etto...no en verdad pero tengo que...recoger algo.

-Vamos déjalo...-se escucho detrás de el.- Hoy es su cumpleaños, seguro que tiene algo mejor que hacer...-dijo el otro ninja desde su asiento abriendo desganadamente un manga.

-De acuerdo.- dijo el otro levantando las manos alejándose del rubio.

Naruto corrió hacia el árbol y arranco la nota de él.

"Llegaste...como lo pensaba...búscame en el columpio que esta fuera de la academia a las 7. S."

Naruto vio el Papel con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos. ¿Enserio estaba el ahí? Doblo el papel en cuatro y lo guardo en su bolsillo, comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea con un paso tranquilo mirando a la gente que desde pequeño conocía. Toda su tarde se la paso caminando, algunos lo felicitaban pero él no les prestaba atención, forzaba una sonrisa y decía un "gracias" y seguía su camino. Lo único que le importaba era poder estar con el. Regreso a su apartamento y se quedo mirando el techo algunas horas. Cuando miro su reloj faltaban ya media hora para las siete y decidió cambiarse y salir. La noche ya había caído, varias personas se dirijian hacia sus hogares con los hombros caídos y las cabezas gachas, Naruto era todo lo contrario, caminaba apresuradamente y tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la academia y a lo lejos distinguió el viejo columpio donde se sentaban. Camino hacia él y se sentó ahí, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, impaciente por verlo llegar desde las sobras pero nada de eso sucedió.

Comenzó a balancearse en el columpio sintiéndose estúpido por a ver creído lo que un papel decía, se sentía furioso ya que habían jugado con el.

-Te odio tanto.- murmuro cerrando los puños sobre sus piernas.- Te odio demasiado…- iba a continuar maldiciéndolo pero unas manos se posaron sobre sus ojos y sintió una leve respiración en su cuello.

-¿A quien odias tanto Naru?

Era el. Naruto no cabía de su felicidad. Lentamente subió sus manos hasta las de él y las quito de sus ojos, se fue girando para poder verlo y por fin aprecio al chico al cual amaba, el que se había ido para cambiar su vida y la del rubio. Naruto sonrío como no lo había hecho desde hacia mucho y se puso en pie para poder abrazarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Naru.- le dijo Sasuke recibiéndolo en sus brazos estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¿Q-que haces aquí? Pregunto quedamente el rubio.

-¿Creías que me perdería el cumpleaños de la persona mas importante de mi vida?

Naruto no respondió, simplemente recargo aun mas su rostro contra el pecho de Sasuke y dejo caer las lagrimas que había retenido desde hacia tanto.

-Ven.- le dijo el pelinegro separando su abrazo.- sentémonos, aun falta tu regalo.

El rubio no se opuso y se sentó frente al otro chico, ambos sentados frente a frente en el columpio. Era una escena maravillosa.

-Sierra lo ojos.- le pidió Sasuke. El rubio obedeció y los serró. Lentamente sintió como las manos de su compañero tomaban su rostro y sintió como su aliento rosaba su mejilla, Sasuke se acercó mas a Naruto y a unos centímetros de él pudo murmurar antes de besarlo.

-Te amo.


End file.
